


Seeking Shelter

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e46 Almost Got 'im, Episode: s01e56 Harley and Ivy, Episode: s02e16 Harley's Holiday, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen, pretty poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: After a sudden downpour, Poison Ivy finds herself in a sewer.





	Seeking Shelter

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

*Which rare plants to steal and protect from harm?* Poison Ivy thought. She smiled before she touched her mouth. *Which man to kiss and control for fun?* She glanced at the barren streets of Gotham City. Ivy began to frown. *What's next? A downpour?* She continued to frown.

A sudden downpour caused Ivy's eyes to widen. She ran to a sewer and moved the lid to one side. After entering the sewer, she wandered. *I never found a man, but at least I found shelter.* Her eyes widened the minute she viewed a man walking in another area of the sewer. She focused on his shoulder length hair with a cape, one dark lense, a suit and a staff he carried, etc. 

Ivy's smile returned. *A man to hypnotize* she thought. Ivy viewed the man turning to her and pausing. She continued to smile as he scowled and approached her.

''A trespasser to harm.'' 

''You are?''

''The Sewer King.'' He watched as her smile remained. ''I found a trespasser. Yes! Yes! Yes!'' The Sewer King lifted the staff and brought it down near Ivy. He gasped after she stepped to one side. ''Who is this woman?''

''Poison Ivy.'' She wrapped her arms around his waist. The Sewer King's wide eye never bothered her. *I'll distract you first.* Ivy seized the Sewer King's trousers. She yanked them down. 

The Sewer King glanced at his white boxers. His scowl returned before Ivy kissed him. His eyes widened another time as she kissed him for a few more seconds. 

Ivy stepped back. Her eyes remained on the Sewer King as he pulled his trousers up at a snail's pace. She viewed his eye widening for another reason. ''You will obey my every whim.'' 

Ivy was thoughtful. ''Something interesting. A vocal recital.'' After sitting, she viewed the Sewer King frowning and standing in front of her. Her eyes settled on his rare smile to his many tears. She heard him as his vocals varied. 

After a few songs, the Sewer King paused. 

Ivy forgot about the downpour with wishing to steal rare plants and smiled again. ''A vocal recital marathon.'' She heard the Sewer King as he sobbed uncontrollably. 

 

THE END


End file.
